True Happiness is in Front of You
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean begs Roman not to get married to his fiancé, whom he doesn't love anymore; and instead marry the one he truly loves...which is Dean himself. Will Roman finally see the light? Ambreigns Slash, One-shot!


Roman Reigns looked at himself in the mirror as he put his tuxedo on. His hands were shaking and not in a good way. It was bright and early. It was his wedding day. After years of being engaged to his college sweetheart, they were finally tying the knot. They already had a daughter together but the wedding kept on staying on hold because of Roman's busy schedule as a professional wrestler with WWE.

This was suppose to be the happiest day of his life; except it didn't feel like it. Roman sat on the edge of his bed and put his dress shoes on. In the process, he recalled what happened last night.

_"Rome please. You know I never beg anybody for anything. But...I'm begging you now! Please don't marry her."_

_"Dean, please. You can't ask me to do that." Roman tried to step back from Dean's embrace but Dean wouldn't allow him._

_"Sure I can! You don't love her Roman!" Dean sniffled and looked up at the bigger man with wet baby blue eyes. "You love me and you know it. You're making a mistake marrying someone you don't love." Dean was growing angry so he finally let go of Roman roughly and took a step back._

_"How can you marry her knowing very well that I'm the one you love. Roman please..." Dean stopped crying and looked deeply into Roman's grey eyes. He grabbed his left hand and fiddled with his ring finger. "I don't feel guilty saying this at all because I know you don't love her. You should leave her...and come with me. Marry me Roman."_

_Roman's eyes widened in shock. "Dean you know that can't happen."_

_Dean felt his heart breaking inside of his chest. "Why not?" His bottom lip trembled and he was on the verge of crying again._

_"Because I can't. I'm getting married tomorrow."_

_"To someone you don't love!"_

_"That's besides the point. Do you know what would happen if the company found out that their two top baby faces were gay, and not to mention engaged?! It's not right. We would get attacked by fans everyday."_

_"When are you ever going to stop giving a fuck about what others think of you? If WWE doesn't like it then that's their problem. They'll look like the bad guy, not us. Just stop giving a fuck Rome. If fans want to judge us, then they aren't really our fans. You know you won't be happy if you marry her. You're true happiness is right here, in front of you." Dean spoke softly. He stepped forward and pressed his lips onto Romans._

_Roman instantly kissed back with the same amount of passionate. He slowly slipped his tongue inside that wonderful mouth that he had grown so addicted to. Reigns wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him closer. The kiss only got deeper and Dean walked them over to his hotel bed._

_When Roman felt the back of his legs hit the bed, he broke the kiss and moved away from Dean. "I...I can't do this." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and removed his hair from his face. "I have to go."_

_Roman attempted to walk towards the door but Dean stopped him, grabbing his arm and spinning him back around. "If I knew you would be happy with her, I wouldn't be asking you to leave her. But since you don't want to come to your senses, I can't do anything else about it. I guess I came all the way from Vegas for nothing. I hope your wedding goes well tomorrow." Dean's voice cracked. Before the tears could fall, he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut._

_Roman swallowed hard and left the hotel room with a heavy heart._

After finishing up with his shoes, Roman walked to bathroom and started combing his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and began to question himself. Will she make me happy? Is she the one I want to spend the rest of my life with? Millions of questions went through his mind; yet it all would disappear and his mind would get invaded by the so called Lunatic Fringe.

Their feelings for each other started right before The Shield had broken up on screen. Since then, their feelings only came stronger, now that they were completely on their own in the ring. Roman couldn't help himself and slept with Dean every chance he got. Their love-making was passionate, intense, and earth-shattering. Something that his sex life with his fiancé had been lacking for some time now. Everything with her was becoming stale and the spark was simply not there anymore.

With Dean, everything felt so right. He never got tired if looking into his eyes, and he certainly never got tired of making love to him. Each time felt as if it was their first tine together. The time they spent together was to never be forgotten. The laughs, sweet kisses, long conversations; he didn't want to leave that.

The idea of the fans and most importantly, the company finding out that they were gay and together terrified him still. He knew they would get judged by the fans and receive some sort of treatment from WWE officials. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. Roman sighed and finally placed his hair into a perfect and tight bun. He exited the bathroom and there was a knock on the door. He answered it and found his daughter standing on the other side. " Hi baby girl. Why aren't you in your dress?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed his daughter was dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

"Daddy, does mommy make you happy?" Janelle looked up at her dad with curious eyes.

Roman walked them over to the bed and and placed his daughter on his lap. "Why would you ask me that baby?"

"Because I can tell when your happy daddy. And lately, I haven't seen you like that around mom. You don't have a smile on your face when she is around. You seem more happy when your friend Dean is around."

Roman tensed immediately. He didn't think he was being that obvious. Especially in front of his own daughter. How can he explain himself?

"Your friend makes you happy right daddy?"

Roman couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his daughter. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "It's okay if you don't want to marry mommy anymore. If she doesn't make you smile, then you shouldn't marry her." Janelle shook her head. She loved her mom but her dad's happiness was important to her too. Strangely, he always looked happy when Dean was around.

In that moment, Roman realized what was holding him back from leaving his fiancé and going to Dean. It was his daughter. He didn't want her to suffer and didn't want her to think he would leave her. In some strange way, his daughter was giving him her blessing, without realizing it. She was too young to understand but at the same time, she knew what she was talking about. What was holding Roman back now? Maybe the fear of work and fans finding out. They would deal with that when it came though. Right now, he had the love of his life to chase after.

* * *

Dean looked out the window of the taxi car with tearful eyes. A couple days ago he had traveled to Florida from Vegas in high hopes of opening Roman's eyes. He wanted to show him that he wouldn't be happy in that marriage. He wanted to show him how much he loved him and that they belonged together. Ambrose had failed in ever direction and he was going back home with a broken heart. He guessed it just wasn't meant to be.

Once arriving at the airport, Dean grabbed his bags and paid the taxi driver before entering the building. He walked over to one of the front desks and bought a plane ticket to Las Vegas. The flight wasn't until an hour so he went to sit at one of the many chairs available for people waiting on their flights. He pulled his phone out and began to go through all the pictures he had of himself and Roman. He was only torturing himself but he couldn't help it. Roman was the love of his life and it broke him to pieces. Knowing that he had lost him forever.

The hour had passed faster than Dean had expected. He heard his flight being called up through the intercome. Ambrose sighed and picked up his bags. He sniffled and started walking.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe your flight has been cancelled."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks once he heard that deep voice coming from behind him. Was he hearing things? Dean closed his eyes tightly and let out a deep breath. Slowly, he turned around and saw Roman standing there. He wasn't wearing his tuxedo anymore. He was wearing sweats and a shirt that Dean had bought him some time ago for his birthday.

"R-Roman" Dean stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let the love of my live leave."

"What about your wedding?" Dean swallowed hard.

Roman shook his head and approached the smaller man. "I don't want to marry her. I'm not going to marry her. I don't love her and I know that I won't be happy. My true happiness is right in front of me." He smiled and lightly ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it but you were right. You're the one I love and I hope it's not too late to change my mind. I do want to marry you. And I wanna marry you as soon as possible. I love you baby."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. Never in a million years did he think Roman would finally see the light. He was still skeptical about some other things though. "What about the WWE and our fans?"

Roman shrugged. "Let them think what they want. I don't give a fuck what they think. As long as I'm happy, that's all that mattets."

Dean smiled as he saw nothing but honesty in Roman's grey eyes. "How did you know I would be here?"

Roman shrugged. "Instinct I guess. Now, are you going to allow me to kiss you or are you going to ask more questions?"

Dean chuckled. "Kiss, please."

Roman smiled and cupped Dean's face. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Dean dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Roman. He could feel that Roman was putting his all into the kiss. That only made him more secure.

When they pulled away, Dean kept his eyes closed. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." He whispered.

Roman brought him closer to his body. "You're not dreaming baby. I'm here...forever."

Dean launched himself and hugged Roman so tightly. He could suck the air out of him. He inhaled that scent that he loved so much and sighed. They stayed like that for a while before Roman pulled away.

"Come in, let's go back to the hotel?"

Dean felt the butterflies already. "I already checked out."

"Then we'll get another room." Roman winked, making him blush. He grabbed Dean's bags with one hand and interlocked his fingers from the other hand with Dean's.

Once the couple got to the hotel, they quickly got a room and rushed inside. Roman barely had enough time to put the bags down before Dean launched himself at him and claimed his lips in a passionate, and hard kiss. Roman kissed back but pulled away far too quickly. Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"I want us to take our time. You mean too much to me. I want to make slow, passionate love to you because that's what you deserve. You up for it?"

Dean bit his lip and nodded. His heart was hammering against his chest as he watched Roman step back and start taking his clothes off. It wasn't long until Dean was naked too. They stood face to face, admiring each other's features and bodies.

Roman slowly approached the smaller man and swooped him in his arms. He carried him over to the bed and gently laid him down. Dean parted his legs so Roman could crawl in between them. Once he was as within reach, Roman kissed him slowly and lightly. their bare cocks made contact and it made Dean moan against his lover's lips.

Roman broke the kiss and began to kiss his neck and collarbone. he moved further down to his chest and sucked his right nipple into his mouth. Ambrose moaned and kept a hand to the back of Roman's head, keeping him in place. He tugged on his long hair lightly and Roman immediately went to his other nipple.

Reigns continued licking down Dean's body; swirling his tongue around his belly button. Dean arched his back him anticipation but Roman laid him back down flat on the bed. He whimpered but didn't make the movement twice.

In sudden movement, Roman got off the bed and reached for his jeans, pulling out his phone from one of the pockets. Before getting back on the bed, he went over the window and closed the curtains, making the room turn dark.

"What are you doing with your phone?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Roman winked then pushed a button that began to play slow music. He placed the phone on the nightstand and went back to devouring Dean's body.

Dean was feeling so loved and cherished. Roman had never been that affectionate and romantic with him. He loved it. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Roman take his cock into his mouth. Ambrose closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Roman's lips slide up and down his shaft. The head hitting the back of his throat.

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and held the back of Roman's head with his free hand. He watched on as he bobbed his head up and down. That was a sight Dean could watch forever.

Roman looked up at him one time before releasing his cock. He made Dean lay back down on the bed and went to straddle his shoulders. "Suck me baby." He said in a low but deep voice.

Dean willingly took Roman's cock into his mouth and began to suck. His cheeks hallowed: he wanted to give Roman as much pleasure as he could. He made sure to tease his sensitive slit in the process.

Roman was so embarrassed, he was already close. He pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth and slid back down his body. "Turn around baby." Dean immediately obeyed and turned to lay flat on his stomach. He felt Roman leave the bed again and turned to see that was retrieving a bottle of lube from one of his bags. How did he know he would have some?

Roman returned to the bed and got comfortable in between Dean's legs. He kneaded Dean's ass cheeks and the pink puckered hole was exposed to him. He licked his lips and lapped his tongue across the sensitive spot. He heard Dean moan in approval so he continued. One his entrance was more relaxed and open, Roman thrusted his tongue in and out. Dean's cursing could be heard loud and clear from above.

The Samoan got on his knees and leaned forward to whisper in Dean's ear, "You're so beautiful. So perfect and all mine." He tugged on Dean's earlobe with his teeth one time before sitting back on his knees.

Ambrose could feel his heart clenching again as he listened to Roman's words. It made him feel every positive emotion in the book. The music on Roman's phone came to a stop when an incoming call popped up on the screen. Roman grabbed the phone and declined the phone call without looking at the caller ID. "What if it's something important?"

"Janelle is with my brother. Besides her, there's nothing more important to me than you." Roman grabbed the lube and coated his cock real nice. He rubbed the head of his lubed cock up and down Dean's entrance, teasing his lover.

Dean moaned and got up on his knees, his ass now sticking up in the air.

Roman got the hint and finally pushed in slowly while holding onto Dean's hips. They groaned in unison and they adjusted quick. Roman began to thrust in and out "Fuck baby boy, you feel so good." he looked down to see the beautiful sight of Dean's ass jiggling every time his cock disappeared inside him.

"Damn it Ro..." Dean bit the bed sheets tight. Roman was still going slow and wouldn't go faster. "Please go faster baby." He pleaded.

"I told you I want to go slow, beautiful." Roman bent forward and kissed as much of Dean's neck that he could reach. He began to whisper in his ear as he continued to thrust in and out. "I want to feel you as much as I can for as long as I can. I wanna hear you moan my name. I want to make you feel this pleasure no stop. Moan my name baby."

Dean felt himself getting closer, his hard cock rubbing against the bed sheets underneath him. "Oh Roman..." He moaned, just like his lover asked him to.

Roman groaned and reluctantly pulled out of him. "Turn around. I want to see your gorgeous face. Dean blushed and obeyed. He laid flat on his back, his legs spread wide. Roman climbed in between them once again and kissed Dean passionately on the lips; their tongues making contact immediately.

Dean cupped Roman's face and brought him closer. He moaned when he felt him enter him once again. His legs wrapped around Roman's waist tightly.

Roman broke the kiss and buried his face in Dean's neck. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing, the music, and the sound of their skin colliding every time he thrusted in.

Dean's cock was now rubbing in between his and Roman's stomachs. He was getting closer; their bodies now slicked with a think sheet of sweat.

Roman pulled his head back so he could see Dean's face as he came. " Now you can let go baby. Cum for me." He breathed out.

Dean moaned intensely as his orgasm came sharply. His cum spurted out in between their bodies. He held on tightly to Roman's biceps as his orgasm kept on giving. He arched his head back and cried out one final time.

Hearing Dean's moans and seeing his face, took Roman to the edge. Instead of thrusting in sharply and hard as he normally would have, he thrusted as slowly as he could. He groaned and kissed Dean slowly as he got spent deep inside him. He broke the kiss and bit Dean's cheek lightly as his orgasm came down. "Fuck, I love you." He panted and looked deeply into those baby blue eyes.

Dean smiled up at him. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a warm embrace. "Please don't leave me again. I can't live without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you baby. Do you still want to marry me?"

Dean instantly nodded. " Of course I do. I want to be with you forever. I can't imagine my life without you." Ambrose normally wasn't this expressive with his feelings but with Roman, it was so easy. That's how he knew he loved him."

"Same here baby boy. And in this situation, I'll be marrying the one I actually love." Roman smiled and pecked Dean's lips.

Dean grinned. Two hours ago, he was sure he had lost the love of his life to someone else. Now, they were in bed together, discussing getting married after making sweet love.

"What opened your eyes?" He asked curiously.

Roman smiled. "Janelle and some common sense. I just wish I would have realized it sooner."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Dean curled up into him. Roman returned the embrace and sighed. This is where he was meant to be.


End file.
